


The Snow Globe

by MischiefsLady



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU-the events in Thor, Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, TDW, and Avengers never happened., how thor and jane met will be explained in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a gift and she assumed it had been left by Loki.  So why did Darcy get a weird feeling from the moment she picked it up.  It was just a harmless snow globe.</p>
<p>
  <i>Famous last words, Darcy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I have nothing better to do with my time then to start new stories. :) I am still working on the latest chapters for SHIELD, False Engagement and Tattooed. I am now adding Snow Globe to the queue. I know the opening chapter is a little on the short side, but the following chapters should be longer in length. Yes, this is AU. Thor, TDW, Avengers.....it never happened, but how Jane and Thor met will definitely be explained in later chapters. I just ask that you suspend belief in Marvel movie 'canon' and join me for this story...which is totally based on one of those disaster movies that can be seen on the SyFy network. I freakin' love those types of movies! Hope you all enjoy!!

Darcy Lewis swore the sight before her was one she would never see. Asgard, in all its nighttime glory was spread out below her as she rested both hands on the railing of the wraparound balcony. The lights were beautiful, the mountains in the background surreal, but it was the light of tens of thousands of stars above that truly gave her pause. There was no view like this anywhere on Earth. Not even with all the stars that could be seen in the desert sky, and she’d seen plenty of those.

Currently she was barefoot beneath the summer night sky, wearing only the dark blue gown she had worn earlier to celebrate the marriage of her best friend, Dr. Jane Foster, to Thor, future King of Asgard. Things were changing again, and Darcy hated change. 

It’s not that she wasn’t happy for Jane. She was. She just despised the fact that when she left Asgard this time, she was leaving by herself. And she had no plans for her future, though she had lied and told Jane she did, just so the astrophysicist would stop pestering her about it.

“Such a pensive look for one so beautiful.” The smooth, low voice sounded off to her right and Darcy turned her head to see Asgard’s second prince, walking towards her. 

Loki. She sighed internally. Her physical reaction to him was undeniable. Her body tuned into his whenever they were in the same space. Today had been no different. She was completely aware of him at every moment and every time she glanced his way, he gave her a knowing smirk. Clearly he knew it too.

He was the proverbial tall, dark and handsome. But dark had nothing to do with his skin tone; he was fair skinned. Dark had everything to do with the desires she saw inside those deep green eyes of his. He was still wearing his ceremonial attire. Black trousers, black military style jacket with a green cape attached at the shoulders. The look should have made him seem all the more severe. Instead he looked as though he had stepped off the pages of a Disney fairytale. 

His dark hair was slicked back so it fell to just below his ears. The fitted clothing hinted at his long, lean physique. And the grin on his face as he leaned on the balcony next her was very wicked in nature. Darcy licked her lips in anticipation of the word play that usually happened when they spoke.

“Just admiring the view,” she returned, eyeing him over the rim of her glasses. His grin widened into a full-fledged leer as he let his gaze skim over the tops her breasts revealed by the slightly low cut gown. 

“Mmm. I’d have to say the better view is mine.” She felt herself flush beneath his open admiration, but didn’t look away. 

“Admittedly they are pretty impressive, aren’t they?” Her boldness amused him. She was refreshing, unlike the tittering ladies of his mother’s court. They’d circled around each other during the days leading up to his brother’s wedding. Little glances, bold words, innocent touches had led them here to this moment. He would have her tonight and by the looks of her, she was ready to be had.

“Indeed they are, Miss Lewis. Then again it appears that your form as a whole is exceedingly impressive.” There was no denying the fire behind his words and the desire in his appraisal of her. Darcy’s breath hitched when he raised a finger to trace the edging along the shoulder of her gown, but her reply was smooth.

“Speaking of impressive forms, seems to me yours has some pretty impressive attributes of its own.” She smirked up at him, pleased when he gave her a smile in return. He let his fingers dance a random pattern over her shoulder and stepped closer to the beautiful woman in front of him.

“I imagine there are other _impressive_ things we could show each other,” he murmured as he lowered his head. Darcy’s heart began to beat triple time with anticipation. This was so going to happen and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

“I would have to agree, Your Highness,” she replied huskily just before he kissed her. The kiss was heated and her lips were pliant beneath his firm ones. His tongue stroked over hers as he placed his hands upon her waist. Darcy returned the kiss, meeting him stroke for stroke as she slid her hands up his chest, twining her arms around his shoulders. She held tightly to him and met each movement of his tongue and lips with her own. Loki was extremely skilled in the art of kissing judging by the way pleasure shot through her with each swipe of his tongue and each nibble of her lips with his teeth. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so turned on by a kiss alone.

Loki deepened the kiss, pulling her closer so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. He could feel the softness of her breasts against his chest and his hands roamed over her back. The contrast of her curves against his hard lines and angles drew him in deeper. The scent of honey and roses filled the air even as she tasted of the sweet berry wine she had drank earlier. By the Norns, he wanted her. Her scent had been driving him mad for days and he couldn’t wait to run his tongue along every dip and curve of her body. 

Darcy became aware of his distinct arousal pressing against her abdomen and if she had to hazard a guess, she’d say he was well endowed indeed. She felt rather than heard the sigh that moved through her as he ghosted his fingers over her bottom, light enough to make her shiver, hard enough to cause her to shift her hips closer to him.

Loki lifted his mouth from Darcy’s and chuckled softly at her attempt to pull his head back down for another kiss. His hands rested on her waist and she could feel the heat of his fingers through her dress as they moved in tantalizing circles. Her own hands slid from his shoulders to rest between them on his chest. The vibration of his beating heart lay just beneath her fingertips and she could feel the heat of his body beneath her hands.

“As much as I would love to take you here on this balcony I don’t believe you’d want an audience,” he told her quietly. She brought her eyes up to his and he noticed they were now a deeper shade of blue. Her cheeks were flushed prettily and her ruby lips were swollen from his kiss. He nodded off to the left and she turned her head slightly to catch sight of another couple walking along the balcony.

Darcy turned back to Loki. She was going to have him tonight and damn the consequences. If his kiss could turn her on that much she wanted his hands and mouth wherever he would see fit to put them. 

She gave him her naughtiest little smile, leaned up on her toes. She let her tongue trace the outline of his ear before adding in a sultry whisper, “Your room or mine, Your Highness?” 

Loki’s grip on her waist tightened. “You play with fire, little minx. Careful or I’ll toss your dress over your back and take you right here for all of Asgard to see.”

Darcy leaned back to take in the expression on his face. The way he was watching her, the measured breaths he took told her he was very serious about having her right there on the balcony. She smiled.

“Choose whichever room is closer.”

Loki wrapped his arms tightly around her. Before she could blink they were gone in a cloud of gold smoke leaving the other couple that had been walking the balcony to continue on none the wiser.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

She was going to have her revenge. Asgard’s first family would pay for their crimes against her home, her family. Dear, precious Frigga would lose that which she holds so dear. Odin, the bastard would sleep forever when she was through. 

Oh yes, she’d been waiting a long for the culmination of her plans. It took years of painstaking study and work to handcraft the object that would be used to destroy the Realm Eternal and she would not be swayed now. 

However, Thor now had a wife and Loki has taken a lover. Perhaps she should add a slight twist to those plans. 

She let a murderous grin cross her face. The time for vengeance had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pure NSFW goodness. In case you were wondering! :) Thank you so much for all the likes and kudos and comments. They are like food for the muse! (Plus you all are just awesome anyway!) Hope you enjoy!!

Snow Globe  
Chapter 2

 

 

They appeared moments later in Loki’s bedroom and Darcy clung to him as a small wave of dizziness washed over her. The room was softly lit and light from the moon poured through the windows. Had she not felt a little off, she’d have appreciated the romance of the moment a little more. His arms held her steady giving her time to find her balance again. She glanced up at him, a rueful grin on her face.

“Kind of rush, isn’t it? Do you always travel like that?” Loki responded with a wicked look that made her want to lick him all over.

“I do when it is necessary to advance my cause.” His hands slid down to rest on her bottom and she gasped at the contact. However, she didn’t pull away. Two could play this game. 

One hand slid down between them, cupping the hardened length of him through his trousers. Loki let out a small hiss at the feel of her fingers tracing the shape of him. They had barely begun and he wanted to pound her into the mattress and take what she so blatantly offered.

“Oh? And what is your cause?” She murmured as she slid her body enticingly against him.

Loki lowered his head until he was hovering just above her lips. “You.” Kiss. “Naked.” Kiss. “Beneath me.” Kiss. “Over me.” Kiss. “Around me.” 

Frustrated with the tiny kisses he was giving between his words, Darcy lifted both hands to grasp his collar, holding him to her as she kissed him. Deeply, intensely. Loki responded with equal fervor, hands molding and shaping her bottom. 

Darcy broke the kiss, needing air. Loki let his lips wander down the sensitive area below her ear, nipping and licking and causing her to shiver with desire.

“Your cause,” she stuttered when he found a particular spot that caused lust to zing straight from his lips to her core. She let out a small moan and felt him smile against her skin.

“My cause?” He said, sliding his hands up her back, searching for the clasp of her dress.

Darcy took a deep breath and met his piercing green gaze with her blue one. “Your cause is one I can definitely get on board with.” She tried to sound cool, but her voice came out needy. He found the top clasp and undid it, exposing a small amount of the smooth skin of her back.

One hand came around to cup her cheek, holding her steady so he could speak plainly to her. 

“Can you, Darcy? Because I am an extremely possessive lover. If you come to my bed, I will not share you.” His tone told her he was deadly serious about this and she stilled her own movements to give them the consideration they deserved.

Loki watched as she turned over his statement in her mind. He felt it only fair to warn her that this was no game. He wanted her in his bed for as long as it would take to satiate this need he constantly felt for her. 

From the moment he laid eyes on her he had been intrigued. A beauty she was, but intelligent and mouthy too. She amused him, more than any woman he’d met before and for a man who had lived centuries, that was saying something. 

So he watched her mull over his words. He drank in the smoky eyes, the swollen lips and the curves so enticingly pressed against him and felt his groin tighten even more. 

“Truthfully, Loki,” she began and looked him straight in the eye, “I don’t like to share either.” 

He grinned down at her before kissing her again, hard and fast. He released her from his embrace and turned her so that her back was to him.

Fingers traced over her bare shoulders pushing the straps of the gown gently down before undoing the second and third clasps. Each brush of skin against skin made them both breathe deeply. When the gown was loose enough Loki pushed it down to her waist revealing her to the moonlight.

He let the tips of his fingers skim across soft flesh and hardened nipples, drawing sighs and gasps from Darcy. His lips brushed her shoulder before he pulled the pins from her hair, letting it tumble down her bare back in waves. Then his hands were at her waist tugging the dress down until it pooled at her feet. 

Loki stepped slightly away from her, taking in the view of slender waist, rounded buttocks, and legs that made a man wish he could lie between them forever. He studied her for so long that Darcy turned her head to peek at him over her shoulder.

“You alright back there?” she asked with one slightly arched eyebrow. 

He met her gaze, drinking in the curve of red lips and mischievous light in her eyes. His response was more honest than he’d have liked. 

“You should always wear moonlight, Darcy. It becomes you.” The low timbre of his voice was like fire to her veins, but it was his words that pulled at her heart. 

She turned to face him, reaching for the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in. “Perhaps it’s not just the moonlight,” she whispered before kissing him. 

Loki had just begun to respond when she let go of him and walked to the oversized bed. If she let her hips sway a little more than usual just to hear his intake of breathe, well who could blame her? 

“Tease,” he called after her as she climbed on the bed and settled back against the pillows. 

“Mmm,” she licked her lips and Loki groaned softly, “Actually you’re the tease. I’m in this bed, naked and waiting, and you’re still dressed and standing way over there.” 

Darcy’s voice went husky as she ran her hands up and down her thighs, parting them slightly to give Loki a tantalizing view of what lay between them.

Almost instantaneously Loki’s clothes disappeared and he was kneeling before her on the bed running his hands along her calves and setting them to rest on her thighs. He arched an eyebrow at her.

“Does this please the lady?” 

Darcy blinked before letting out a sensual laugh. “God yes! More touching, please.”

Loki planted one hand on the bed beside her before sliding the other hand higher until he was cupping her wet mound in his palm. “As my lady wishes.”

She let out a quiet moan, bucking gently against his touch and spreading her legs further apart.

“Beautiful girl, you’re positively dripping for me and I haven’t even put my mouth here yet.” He took one finger and let it slide down her sex, circling the entrance before dipping inside. She twisted under his touch, needing more. Loki slid a second finger in and began an infuriatingly slow rhythm that set Darcy on fire.

“Yes,” she panted as he brought his mouth down to take one straining nipple into his mouth. Her hands slid up his arms to rest on his shoulders as he showered her breasts with attention. 

The scent of him, something woodsy and dark aroused Darcy as much as what his hands and mouth were doing. Her appreciation showed in the way his name rolled off her lips as sensation rolled through her. The sounds that fell from her mouth were like a drug, he couldn't get enough of them. 

Loki kissed his way down her body until he hovered just above her bare quim. His fingers kept up their pace as she rolled her hips desperately. 

“You smell delicious,” he told her and grinned devilishly when she blushed and squirmed beneath his hooded gaze.

“Don’t tease,” she whined when he withdrew his touch. 

“I am not teasing, Darcy. Not with such a sweet,” he leaned forward and slowly licked her slit, “succulent, puss at my mercy.”

The ache that had been growing steadily low in her belly exploded into a ball of wild need as he circled her clit with his tongue. He coaxed the tiny nub from its hiding place and laved at it until it became swollen and Darcy’s hands were desperately holding his head in place.

“Oh fuck, Loki!” she yelled as he took her almost to the edge of orgasm. She whimpered when he stopped and lifted his head to look at her.

“Don’t stop there!” she whimpered. Then caught her breath when he practically crawled up her body like a graceful panther to settle between her legs. She let her hands roam down his back and over his butt, pressing his arousal deeper upon her core. 

“Darcy.” Loki stuttered at the feel of her silken heat on him. He languidly rubbed against her as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. 

Her legs came up to wind about his waist and he pulled back from the kiss to align himself at her entrance. The urge to feel her from the inside was almost overwhelming in its intensity, but still he hesitated. He glanced up at her, wordlessly asking for permission.

Darcy’s heart melted at the almost vulnerable expression on her face, as though a part of him expected her to say no. She nodded and then gasped as he surged forward unexpectedly, leaning on his forearms for support.

Loki couldn’t hold back a growl at how it felt to be sheathed inside of her. “Ah, Darcy,” he muttered as he stilled to give her time to adjust to his size. And time to hold off his own orgasm. She was warm and wet and squeezing him already. Loki was sure he wouldn’t last long this first time with her, she was far to intoxicating.

“Mmm, so good.” Darcy wiggled beneath him letting him know she was good to go.

“Keep those pretty blue eyes on me, beautiful girl,” he said as he began to rock his hips into her, causing them both to react to the storm of need flowing between them. “I want to watch you when you come quivering around me.”

“Keep talking like that and it won’t take long,” Darcy gritted out as he increased his pace. “Harder, oh god oh god, deeper,” she cried out as he adjusted his motions at her cries.

Loki felt heat flood through him with every stroke and it burned hotter with each clasp of her walls around him. He needed her to come soon.

“Is this what my lady desires? A hard cock to fill her aching puss? Does this satisfy you, Darcy?” He asked pushing so deeply into her he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began.

“Yes, Loki, yes…more. I’m so close, so close.” She clutched at him, nails raking down his back, eliciting a hiss and a moan from her lover.

“Fuck, Darcy what you do to me,” he breathed out. 

Her eyes closed as a wave of pleasure washed over her. “Open your eyes,” he demanded, voice laced with harsh desire.

Darcy opened her eyes as he hit just the right angle inside of her to send her spiraling into a brilliant climax. She bucked against him, calling his name, as smaller peaks of pleasure continued to ripple through her.

Loki could feel her pulse and tremble around his cock and he slammed into her a few more times, watching her come as his own pleasure reached its pinnacle. With a final thrust he came, shuddering against her and burying his head in the crook of her shoulder as he spilled himself inside her.

Long minutes passed as their breathing evened out. Darcy rubbed gentle circles on Loki’s back as the last of the tremors from both their orgasms ebbed away. This was so much more than she expected it to be. She wanted to think about it more, but her body was thoroughly exhausted and she could feel the insistent tug of sleep behind her tired eyes.

Once Loki felt the last of his climax edge away he raised himself on his forearms again and looked down at the woman beneath him. She looked completely ravished and adorable as she returned his gaze with a shy grin. He couldn’t stop himself from dropping his mouth to hers in a slow, lazy kiss that lasted a while.

Still he noted the sleepiness creeping in when they had to break for breathing. 

Gently, he withdrew himself from her and rolled to his side, gathering her up in his arms so that her head was tucked beneath his chin. With a wave of one hand the blankets shimmered into place over them.

Darcy sighed contentedly and snuggled in tightly against him. “Loki.” 

“Yes, Darcy?” he answered around a yawn. The day’s activities and the vigorous lovemaking were finally catching up to him as well. The feel of her against him was relaxing in its right too. Hell, the evening had turned out to be more meaningful than he had intended it to be. But he was too tired to think about that right now.

“Darcy? Did you need something?” He asked when she didn’t reply. He tilted his head to see if she was okay, only to find that she’d already fallen asleep. 

“Beautiful girl, you’re about to change everything, aren’t you?” he whispered before his own eyes closed and sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
